


hair

by chidorinnn



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, M/M, horrible exorcists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Matoba Seiji is locked in a tower, and Natori Shuuichi stumbles into his room<br/>Tangled AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair

As far as the average exorcist was concerned, the Matoba clan consisted of the most powerful exorcists in the kingdom. They lived in a large, spiraling tower far removed from the city, and it was taboo to approach their abode for anything but the most official of business. In return, they kept the ayakashi out of the city, protected the general populace from the spirits’ wrath, and would continue to do so for generations upon generations.

But for the average citizen, there were no ayakashi to speak of, and certainly no exorcists to extinguish them. Nope. None at all. And those who claimed to be able to see them – they were lunatics and liars. Insane, if you will.

Street performer Natori Shuuichi was not one of these special people, as far as the average citizen was concerned. He was well-loved within the kingdom, kind and generous in a world filled with people who only looked after themselves. He was handsome and dignified, noble in his wealth and status. Nothing about malicious spirits or exorcist clans – nothing at all.

Surely, he had a good reason for disappearing two days before the Festival of Lights, taking several forbidden scrolls with him.

And Natori Shuuichi-san – well, he had his own reasons for seeking out the Matoba clan.

Matoba Seiji sat in the room on the highest floor of his family’s tower, the same set of books and scrolls splayed out in front of him he’d read so many times that he could almost recite them by heart. They said nothing of the Festival of Lights – nothing indicating what was surely an otherworldly phenomenon, at any rate – and the only way to complete this research was to see these lights for himself, and maybe obtain different reading material.

Everything came to a screeching halt the day one Natori Shuuichi stumbled into Seiji’s room, forbidden scrolls stuffed messily into his satchel and a black lizard scurrying anxiously over his face. “This isn’t what it looks like,” Shuuichi said hurriedly.

Seiji crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair, and smirked. “On the contrary, I believe that this is  _exactly_  what it looks like,” he said almost teasingly. “Father did warn me about perverts sneaking into my room for lecherous purposes, after all.”

“I–you– _what_ –” Shuuichi spluttered helplessly.

“Might I propose an exchange of sorts?” Seiji asked. “You escort me to the Festival of Lights, and I won’t mention this little incident to my father.”

Shuuichi frowned. “Can’t you just go yourself?”

Seiji smiled wryly. “Just as you are forbidden from entering this tower, I am forbidden from leaving it.” He untied his long ponytail and began combing his fingers through his hair. “Do we have a deal, Natori-san?”

Shuuichi didn’t want to know how Seiji knew his name before he could introduce himself – but perhaps it was only fair, since Shuuichi knew his. “You can even borrow my scrolls,” Seiji continued, “as long as I can borrow yours, of course.”

Shuuichi faltered. It was too tempting a prospect to pass up, and yet it never did exorcists like him any good to strike deals with the Matoba clan. And yet… “Fine. You win.”

Seiji gave him a cat-like smile and clapped his hands together. “Splendid!”

They left immediately after that – Shuuichi by climbing down the vines snaking upward to Seiji’s room, and Seiji by throwing his long hair out the window and swinging down.

They ran from the Matoba clan’s tower, and never looked back.


End file.
